


Flicker

by Close Friends (HMSquared)



Series: Split [6]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Ambiguous Slash, Love, M/M, Origin Story, POV Original Character, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Slash, Say Goodbye References, Time Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Close%20Friends
Summary: Shortly after Jack slits his throat, the half-demon in Anti's head finally wakes up.





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is going to make sense for the time being, but I realized "No...Not Now" perfectly set up the introduction of a new OC. You don't have to read it to understand the story, but I highly recommend it.
> 
> Enjoy!

His eyes slowly opened, a thick fog filling his brain and coating his vision. This was nothing new (in fact, he had gotten used to it), but for some reason, it felt extra special today. Why was that?

The answer was lying at his feet. Eyes widening, he saw Jack's head was resting on top of a pumpkin, and there was a bloody knife in his right hand. Shaking, he leaned forward and checked for a pulse.

"Jack?" he whispered, going cold when he realized there was indeed no pulse. He was dead...very, very dead. "No...I'm the one who's supposed to die, not you!"

He felt angry, but not at Jack. Moreover, he was furious at Anti and his demon hijinks. This had happened before, why did it have to happen again? Did he really derive that much pleasure from doing this over and over?

No, that couldn't be it. It was the Author's fault, as usual. Shaking his head in annoyance, he realized he needed to draw Anti out. Why not kill two birds with one stone, he decided. So, leaning forward, he kissed Jack's temple.

_Cute._

Anti appeared in the doorway, shaking his head and smirking. He turned to face him, frightened, but also relieved. Maybe now they could actually talk.

"Anti, why did you do this?"

_Because the situation presented itself. Not a fan of Halloween?_

"You've ruined the holiday for me." The knife was in the corner of his eye, and he knew Anti would try to stop him. Even so, he backed up and grabbed it; the demon shook his head.

_If you think killing yourself to stop me will work, then you're sadly mistaken._

"I know. I've seen the actual video." He remained still, playing possum and waiting; Anti was many things, but if there was a chance to shed blood, he took it without question. Sure enough, he started toward him, ready to drive the knife into his throat.

He didn't get very far, for when Anti blinked, his head was splitting backward. The knife had been raked across his throat, finally cutting him off. As he watched, his half-demon twin then drove the knife into his own chest, sending them both into the abyss.

 

He was fighting, clawing to get out. Anti would not be happy with him, but he needed to upload the video. That was what he had to do, to end this and reset their world once again.

He thought back to all the previous worlds he had appeared in. How he had fallen for Chase, but then diverted from the story and started pining for Jack. How each reset had only made things worse and how, as sad as it was, his creator didn't even know he existed. How after this reset, Anti would be even more pissed off than usual.

His finger finally found the button, and he pressed it. The footage would be edited, uploaded, and the community would panic. Unfortunately, he wouldn't be around to experience any of it and, as he was pulled from the future he had created back into the darkness, he smiled.

 

So many futures had been created and left behind. Another version of him was probably sitting in a bar right now, playing with the wedding ring Chase had given him. Two versions of him were dead, bodies strewn out on beds somewhere. And then there was this one, the world he had just left; more chaos than usual because Anti had finally become aware.

Was he ripping up reality? Probably. But was it worth it?

 

He wouldn't trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
